User blog:Munro-eli/Season 5 Predictions
This is just a couple of guesses I have towards what we have to look forward this season to based on the new opening sequence. And no, its not a lot to pull from, but I guess its all we have at the moment (besides iDS&F). #I love the whole blowtorch thing. Not just for the special effect, but also, so many things could go wrong when in the hands of Spencer Shay. I think he is also holding a chainsaw at one point... xD #When Carly's sitting on the couch with her hands in the air, the guy sitting next to her looked suspiciously like that guy in the pictures with Sam, Freddie, Carly and another guy at the Groovy Smoothie. I'm still wondering if this guy's a one-time character or not. #Looks like Spencer has a new girlfriend. It was blurry when I paused it, but it looked either like Veronica or Gibby's mother. Good, those were my two favorites. #Carly squeezing Sam and Freddie together in a hug; she's happy for Seddie? #I love the whole Spencer high-fiving Freddie's head; its so funny, I keep replaying Nathan's expression. #Freddie shutting the door quickly; with Sam and Spencer in the Shay apartment. As a wild guess, I'm gonna say the person behind the door was Ms. Benson, who just found out about his relationship with Sam (thanks a lot, Gibby). #Sam knocking someone (looks like Gibby) to the ground, while Spencer stands at watches. At first glance, I thought they were at the Groovy Smoothie; second time around I realized they weren't. I don't think we've seen that set before, but it might be the Shay's basement. Although, my mind keeps jumping into the idea it might be a Fat Cake factory ;) #Oh, Gibby. The clips showcasing Noah look so ridiculous random :) I love it. #I think I saw Sam hitting a fake head and it popping... looked pretty much like the same set for iPsycho. Probably iStill Psycho. #There seem to be a lot of clips of them filming the actual webshow iCarly; they look pretty funny :) which is good, I've never really been a fan of the actual webshow. #Another Spencer fail xD this one looks hilarious, a pie exploding? #Carly doing something at the restaurant where Sam and Freddie have their first date. I have no idea, but I think she (may?) be imitating one of them. I just... don't really know. But it looks hilarious :) #Of course... Dan would keep the ostrich bit. I guess it'll be there 'til the end of iCarly. #Sam in the luggage bag? Again, no clue. I know that Dan was talking about how a lot of the clips are just bloopers and fooling around on set; but I think we kinda know where this season could be going. These are just guesses and conclusions I've jumped to, by no means will they certainly be true. 'iDate Sam & Freddie Promo'Hmm... Sam and Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie? It doesn't seem all that different from all the times they've been there together, or with Carly, or Gibby; except both of them are smiling and laughing and goofing off and she's not insulting him and he's not rolling his eyes. "I am going to kill Sam and Freddie." Well, Jonah took Sam away from most of the slotted iCarly rehearsal time (looking back, I wonder if Freddie was jealous, or just mad like Carly - because he was still hitting on her); so maybe Sam and Freddie are starting to do the same. But in the first promo that we ever saw for iLost My Mind (that contains future clips from iDS&F), it looks like they were fighting, and Carly was helping them resolve their problem. So... maybe they got into a fight (after Ms. Benson finds out?) and both are so mad they don't come to do iCarly? Again, these are all guesses, but I think iDS&F will be a pretty interesting episode. Category:Blog posts